leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lum Berry
When held by a Pokémon, it will be used in battle to heal any problem. A hold item that heals any status problem in battle. A hold item that heals any status change in battle. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. It may be used or held by a Pokémon to recover from any status problem. It may be used or held by a Pokémon to recover from any status problem. |d5=If held by a Pokémon, it recovers from any status problem. |d6=A berry to be consumed by a Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, it can recover from any status condition during battle. |d7=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, it can recover from any status condition during battle. |effect=Heals all status conditions and confusion |nameor= |basis= |type=Flying |power= |scoop1=2 |stick1=3 |scoop2=3 |stick2=4 |scoop3=4 |stick3=5 |treeimage=Lum tree.gif |spicytag=yes |drytag=yes |bittertag=yes |sourtag=yes |sweettag=yes |grow3=48 |grow4=48 |spicy4=10 |sweet4=10 |bitter4=10 |dry4=10 }} A Lum Berry (Japanese: Lum Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. It is the spiritual successor of the MiracleBerry from Generation II, having an identical effect when used on or by a Pokémon. Locations in Lilycove City. | RSE2=Can be given by the Berry Master's wife if the player does not qualify for a special Berry. | FRLG1=Hidden on Routes and . | FRLG2=Hidden in Berry Forest . | 3wild1=Always held by wild . | orre1=Sometimes given by an old man with a in Agate Village. | orre2=Reward for defeating Justy . Reward for solving for the first time . | DPPt1=Growing at Resort Area and when the player first arrives there. (requires at ) | DPPt2=Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop. | DPPt3=Sometimes given by the Berry Master. | DPPt4=Sometimes awarded after earning in between 3300-3499 points at Pal Park. | DPPt5=Held by the traded in an in-game trade at . | HGSS1=Given by a in Violet City in exchange for a Green Shard. | HGSS2=Can be stolen from Whitney's Miltank during all the battles. | 4wild1=Always held by wild . | BW1=Gift from Galen (requires ) at . | BW2=Received daily from Chris after completing mini-game. | BW3=May be given by the executive in Lacunosa Town on Sunday night. | BW4=Held by the traded in an in-game trade at . | BW5=Can be given by the of White Forest by showing a certain Pokémon available in White Forest . | B2W21=Given after defeating s in , Pinwheel Forest, Moor of Icirrus, and Clay Tunnel. | B2W22=Join Avenue ( )| B2W23=Held by the traded in an in-game trade at Accumula Town. | B2W24=Can be obtained from Funfest Mission . | Walk1=Very rarely found in after 3000+ steps. | Walk2=Rarely found in after 1500+ steps. | Walk3=Always held by level 14 ; very rarely found in after 9500+ steps. | Walk4=Rarely found in after 1000+ steps. | DW1=Can be found in the . | DW2=Can be found in the . | XY1=From the Lum Berry tree on once a week. | XY2=Sometimes found on green Berry trees. | ORAS1=Growing on in the Berry Master's garden when the first arrives there. | ORAS2=From Lisia if the loses a . | ORAS3=Can be given by the Berry Master's wife if the player does not qualify for a special Berry. | ORAS4=Sometimes given by a in Lilycove City. | ORAS5=Can be given by a Secret Pal at the player's Super-Secret Base with the Gather Berries skill. | SM1=Can be found in Berry piles in Routes , , , , and . | USUM1=Can be found in Berry piles in Routes , , , , and . | }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Lum Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours, with 12 hours per stage. A Lum tree will yield 1-2 Berries. Generation IV A Lum Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours, with 12 hours per stage. A Lum tree will yield 2-5 Berries. Generation VI A Lum Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours, with 8 hours per stage. A Lum tree will yield 3-20 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 1.2 Berries to the final harvest, weeding it will add 0.5, and removing a pest will add 3. Generation VII A Lum Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours. A Lum tree will yield 4-10 Berries. Uses In battle A Lum Berry, if held by a Pokémon, can cure it of any status condition and instantly, or can be used as an item to cure any non-volatile status condition and confusion at any time. Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 60 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, a Lum Berry can produce a Level 14 (maybe higher) Bitter Poffin when cooking alone. Artwork In the anime In Beating the Bustle and Hustle!, James mentioned that there was Old Gateau and Lum Berries on the menu in the Sinnoh Pokémon Hustle Refreshment Room. Lum Berries debuted in Three Sides to Every Story!, where stole some from . Jessie was planning to use them in battle, but she did not know that her Pokémon should be the one eating them. Because of this, she ate the Berry herself. Lum Berries reappeared in An Egg Scramble!, where they were one of the things Khoury was selling at his stall in the Johto Festival. A couple of Lum Berries appeared in Grooming Furfrou!, being presented by . A picture of a Lum Berry appeared in a newspaper that Jessie was using to hide from and in To Find a Fairy Flower!. Lum Berries were seen among the Berries that Ash gave to his Pokémon as a gift in Under the Pledging Tree!. Multiple Lum Berries were seen growing in Dr. White's garden in A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!. Several Lum Berries, along with many other kinds of Berries, were seen at a Pokémon Center in Adventures in Running Errands!. Lum Berries were seen among the many different kinds of Berries used as a part of the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase in A Performance Pop Quiz!. Lum Berries appeared in Battling With a Clean Slate!, among the Berries Ash and his friends used while making a feast at Professor Sycamore's laboratory. Multiple Lum Berries were seen at a Berry market in Alola to New Adventure!. Several Lum Berries, along with numerous other Berries, appeared in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!. A Lum Berry appeared in A Seasoned Search!. Lum Berries were one of the many different kinds of Berries seen in A Team-on-Team Tussle!. Multiple Lum Berries, along with many other kinds of Berries, appeared in Lulled to La-La Land!. Multiple Lum Berries appeared in The Ol' Raise and Switch!, as part of a meal gave to . A Lum Berry appeared in SM064 at the nest of a group of wild . Lum Berries appeared in The Power of Us, where Team Rocket were selling them in Fula City. They played a key role in stopping the spread of gas that was causing trouble in the city, after Toren used them to create an improvisational cure. Several Lum Berries appeared at the Pikachu Valley in A Plethora of Pikachu!. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming, 's and 's rental were both holding a Lum Berry, although neither was used. During Emerald and Noland's , Mawile's Lum Berry was swapped with Emerald's rental 's Choice Band by Linoone's . In Moving Past Milotic, Emerald's was seen curing itself from with its held Lum Berry during Emerald's Battle Pike challenge. In The Final Dimensional Duel VII, mentioned Lum Berries while telling about her research on Jupiter's 's signature move, . In PASM11, a Lum Berry was found by at Lush Jungle during her search for a special Mirage Berry. More Lum Berries also appeared in the pile of Berries gathered by local Pokémon willing to help her with her search. In the TCG The following is a list of cards named Lum Berry. |type=Trainer|type2=Pokémon Tool|enset=EX Ruby & Sapphire|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=84/109|jpset=Treecko Constructed Starter Deck|jpnum=019/019|jpset2=Torchic Constructed Starter Deck|jpnum2=019/019|jpset3=Mudkip Constructed Starter Deck|jpnum3=019/019|enset4=EX Emerald|enrarity4=Uncommon|ennum4=78/106}} Trivia * The Lum Berry is the only Berry with a unique growth period; all other Berries share theirs with at least two others. This is only true in Generation IV, however, as the Leppa Berry was the only Berry that grew in 16 hours in Generation III. Names Category:Status-restoring Berries de:Prunusbeere es:Baya Ziuela fr:Baie Prine it:Baccaprugna ja:ラムのみ zh:木子果（道具）